User blog:ScarletPlumage/Character Creation Layout from Vegs
So kiddos, want to make a new character page do you? Have some really cool ideas for your characters on this wikia? Well, I'mma be glad to read 'e, but, firsly, I'mma need you to listen up. When making a character, I personally don't want your pages being unformatted, and otherwise looking pretty lame. This blog post is here to inform all of the newer users on the standard form of how to create a character on Lookout. Please remember that not all articles have to be of this exact standard, however, this layout is suggested to be used by all users. For both convenience for the author and readers. The format of each article shall be explained here. Templates Necessary To begin with, the templates needed to create a character are: Template:Property. Note: Please use one infobox on your article! We have our own personal wikia infobox that any one can use, that comes with the free ability to choose your colours!The purpose of these infoboxes is primarily for stylistic and informative purposes. It puts down basic character details into a table as well as places the images in an area where it won't cause clutter to the rest of the article. Optionally, if you would like to give your character a quote to define them by or have them be known for at the top of the page — underneath the property template but above your infobox — you may utilize the following: Template: Quote -- This is for quotes spoken by the character in question. Infobox Images To add an image to an infobox, go to the "Image" section of it and type in For example, if I type in, File:Azazel.jpg] , it will come out as: (Obviously, in your case, it will be situated inside an infobox). Introduction Although labelled as a section, the introduction is formatted significantly different from the others. There is no heading above the introduction, for it is directly underneath (in the case of source coding) or to the left of any given infobox and underneath property and quote templates. The introduction's content should be an overview of the question. A summary of the character, who they are, what they do, who they work with, and perhaps what they are famous for. Appearance The appearance is the first section of this wiki's character articles. In order to create a separate heading for the appearance, conduct the following coding on your page: Appearance Ensure to write underneath this header rather than besides it, otherwise all of your text will come up as the heading which will cause your article to look very messy. *The appearance is, as you can guess, a description of the character's appearance. Notable things that you can include are: *Facial features (facial shape, structure of different face parts, eye color, hair color) * Physical features (build, stature, etc) * Noticeable abnormalities (scars, tattoos, etc) * Clothing * Equipment they have Throughout the appearance, you could also potentially place more detail or emphasis on certain parts which have more prevalence to the character. Perhaps a necklace they are wearing is symbolic to them? Perhaps they have a very common expression on their face? Etc. In addition, if you would like to show off your character's appearance through an image, undertake the following in regards to image coding: This will ensure your image is situated at the left and has a caption, so it doesn't look out of place in the article. Personality A description of the personality of the character. The heading is made in the same way as the appearance one is (as are the rest of the headings): Section Title It should ideally be more than a paragraph or two if you would like to showcase some significant depth to your character. Things you could potentially add include: *Overall motivations of the character * Mannerisms commonly expressed by them * Relationships/opinions towards certain organizations/people that are significantly involved in their character *Certain quirks that are unique to them (i.e do they like dancing? Are they perverted? Etc.) The reasons behind these personality traits, which would clearly tie into your history. But try to make it more involved to the present. Like in the appearance section, you may use images to illustrate your point. Relationships (Optional) An optional section within the article. You can use this section as a means to emphasize the relationship between your character and another. It is formatted almost exactly the same as personality except, rather than a paragraph-by-paragraph approach, the said formatting is done through headings (specifically Heading 3). This can be achieved by using the following coding: Character Name This would appear in the same way as the headings on this part of the blog are appearing. Once again, images may be used in the "thumb" format as explained in the personality section. History As one can decipher, this section is primarily oriented about the character's backstory. What's their origin? How was their childhood like? Have they done anything significant/had anything significant done to them that has molded them into the person they are today? Things like that. It should be written almost like a story. You can use subheadings (like the one described above) to split the history into separate sections for clarity or simply to ensure people aren't overwhelmed by the amount of text you write. You can also use images to illustrate your point as described in the Personality section. Synopsis/Plot This particular section can be formatted in two ways. The first is linking the relevant synopsis material (in terms of links to chapters/arcs your character has been present) in dot points, such as: Locked Blades, Locked Resolve Climbing the Mountain In order to link an article, use the source coding LINK NAME HERE Alternatively, you could use subheadings (Relationships section for formatting reference) and underneath each subheading that has the title of an arc, you could paragraph your character's involvement in said arc in a summarized form. Powers and Abilities After creating the Heading 2, this section needs quite a bit. This specific section involves the following: *Bolding of any section prefixes. For example, if you were writing about a character's speed, you would place the following coding underneath your heading: Enhanced Speed which would appear like Enhanced Speed. (Do note to put a semi-colon after this.) Next to these section prefixes, write the content associated with it. Sub-sections (Optional) Various characters on this wiki are particularly strong, even among Dragon Ball standards, and often require a lot more explanation than a single paragraph. For convenience, one may use sub-headings such as: Natural Abilities (i.e physical skills, intelligence, melee combat), Magical Abilities (i.e Magic, the amount of Magical Power they have, etc.), Notable Skills and Abilities (for miscellaneus, uncategorizable ablities) and other relevant sections. Trivia Optional information about the character you want the audience to know of. Quotes (Optional) Quotes spoken by the character. Formatting these is slightly different from the introduction quotes. "Line spoken by your character" Behind the Scenes (Optional) Who is the image source from? Inspiration for your character? Certain author-specific details?